Abécédaire
by Pawi
Summary: Le but de cet abécédaire est d'être un recueil d'OS dont chacun des thèmes et/ou des titres seront associés à la lettre de l'alphabet qui lui correspondra. Je vais vous laisser découvrir ça, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou cher lecteur, chère lectrice.**_

 _ **Pardonnez moi si vous retrouvez des fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe et en grammaire:/ je fais beaucoup d'effort vous savez … j'essaye de me relire et tout mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile :(**_

 _ **Voilà, ce que je vais vous proposer aujourd'hui est un abécédaire d'OS. En gros il y aura 26 OS, un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet et donc d'un thème et d'une histoire différente (à votre avis dois-je intégrer les 3 autres OS écrits à ce recueil d'OS ou en écrire 3 nouveau? J'attends vos avis !**_

 _ **Simplement comme ceci est un recueil et non pas une fiction, il n'y aura pas vraiment de publications constante simplement des OS qui seront le fruit de mon imagination et qui paraîtront en même temps que l'idée germera dans ma petite caboche :D**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de blablater ! J'espère vraiment que cet OS ne vous décevra pas !**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Dois-je vraiment préciser que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? :( Par contre, les histoires de ces OS, elles, sont sorties direct' de ma caboche ... Merci de ne pas vous les approprier ...**_

 **A comme Acheri** Ou comme A chaque fois

Dean, qui avait acheté des bières et de quoi manger au fast-food du coin, entra dans leur chambre de motel, trempé par la pluie. Il frissonna de froid et s'adressa à son petit frère qui était assis sur la petite table, devant son portable.

▬ Aller Sammy ! Dis-moi que t'as une affaire ! J'en peux plus d'attendre dans ce motel pourri à rien faire !

Sam lui sourit assez satisfait de lui. En effet, il avait fait pas mal de recherches et était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser.

À Caribou, petite ville paumée du Wyoming, plusieurs enfants avaient disparus dans la même semaine pour n'être retrouvés que quelques jours plus tard, tous morts de façon assez suspecte.

Il tourna l'écran vers son ainé qui avait enlevé ses vêtements mouillés, mis-à-part ses boxers. Il parcourra rapidement les quelques pages ouvertes et tapa rapidement ses mains contre la table.

▬ En voilà une, une affaire qui m'intéresse !

Sam rigola de l'excitation de son frère.

▬ Très bien Playboy, mais si tu ne veux pas attraper un rhume carabiné tu devrais cacher ta plastique sous quelques fringues... T'en dit quoi ?

Dean sourit et mis son fessier en buse. Son cadet lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses.

▬ Vas t'habiller ! On a plus de sept heures de route ...

Il se sentait bien, cela faisait tellement longtemps que lui et son petit frère n'avaient plus étaient aussi complices que ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il alla d'abord se prendre une bonne douche chaude et enfila un t-shirt vert bouteille et une chemise bordeaux par-dessus. Il opta pour une paire de vieux jeans qu'il enfila avec ses grosses bottines. Dean rangea ses vêtements mouillés dans son sac tant pis, il les ferrait sécher à leur prochain arrêt.

Sam avait déjà préparé son sac et l'attendait devant la porte, les clés de l'Impala en main. Il les lui tendit

▬ Je suppose que tu veux conduire _bébé_ ?

▬ C'est fou comme tu me connais bien p'tit frère !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de faire alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans.

▬ Tu devrais me couper cette tignasse princesse !

Sam remis en place ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête.

▬ Je n'ai pas le temps de passer chez le coiffeur, mentit-il. En vérité, il les préférait simplement plus longs.

Le trajet fut long et pénible sous la pluie qui tombait averse. Ils firent une halte dans une petite station service en profitant pour passer aux toilettes et boire un café. Sam prit la voiture pour le reste du trajet. Dean s'endormit rapidement bercé par les ronronnements de son _bébé_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Caribou, ils louèrent une chambre dans un motel qui leur semblait le pire qu'ils n'aient jamais vu et ... Dieu sait les horreurs qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrées en passant par les traces suspectes sur la moquette et les draps, l'humidité qui s'infiltrait dans les murs et les plomberies bouchées.

C'était le petit matin mais les deux frères piquèrent un petit somme avant de se mettre au travail.

Sam se réveilla le premier aux environs de midi. Avec cette affaire familiale, leur rythme de vie était totalement chamboulé. Il prit une rapide douche et enfila son costume avant de réveiller son frère qui fit de même.

Ils se rendirent au commissariat de police. Ils déballèrent leurs badges et les collèrent presque sur le visage du shérif. Sam les présentât en tant qu'agent Jagger et Mercury, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils employaient des noms de chanteur de vieux rock mais... On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ! Il les escorta jusqu'à la morgue et ouvrit un premier « tiroir ».

▬ Tanwee Sê, première victime. Elle à été retrouvée il y a trois jours, récita le shérif sans émotions. Je vous aurez bien fait parler au médecin légiste mais c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui...

Il abaissa la couverture qui recouvrait le corps et une odeur nauséabonde leur montât au nez. La fille était boursouflée de partout et il lui manquait une grosse partie de ses cheveux.

▬ Elle était âgée de sept ans, les informa le shérif. Et je crois que je devrais vous montrer ça...

Il sortit le révolver de son fourreau et appuya fortement sur une des gourmes. Du pu s'en écoula, puis du sang visqueux et enfin un liquide encore plus nauséabond fit son apparition. Les frères regardèrent surpris, quoique pas trop, le liquide noir qui s'écoulait de la plaie. De l'ectoplasme... Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

Le shérif referma le tiroir et en ouvrit un autre.

▬ Celle-ci s'appelait Marra Consternt, âgée de quatorze ans. Ses parents ont signalé sa disparition un jour avant qu'elle ne soit, elle aussi, retrouvée morte et je vous assure que ce n'est pas « joli joli »...

Cette fois le shérif prit la peine de mettre des gants en latex et défit la couverture, la ramenant au dessus de la taille de la gamine.

Elle était extrêmement mince, comme si tous ses organes avaient disparus et que sa peau s'était enfoncée entre ses os. Et lorsque le vieil homme barbu inséra ses doits dans la longue cicatrice qui traversait l'abdomen de la fille pour en replier la peau sur le côté et en exposer ainsi les organes, les deux frères furent pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

Sam regretta presque sa première hypothèse sur les organes disparus car ... ils étaient là, oui mais... Dans quel état ?

Le shérif leur expliqua que le médecin n'avait encore jamais rencontré un cas comme celui-ci mais que ça avait tout l'air d'ulcères qui auraient nécrosait les organes de la jeune fille.

Il appuya d'un doigt sur le foie de Marra et de l'ectoplasme s'en écoula aussi.

▬ Comme vous pouvez le voir, Messieurs, cette même chose à été retrouvée dans les cadavres.

▬ N'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il y avait trois cadavres, Monsieur Collins ? L'interrogea Dean.

▬ Oui, mais le troisième n'est plu.

Les deux frères se regardèrent consternés.

▬ Heu... N'est plu ? C'est tout ? Être encore un peu plus vague, ce serait trop vous demander shérif ? Dean avait arqué un sourcil et avait adopté ce même ton qu'il adorait employer dans ces situations.

▬ Hmm... Et si je vous dis que il est entré dans un état de putréfaction extrêmement rapide et que en moins de deux jour son corps été totalement décomposé, est-ce que ce serait encore trop vague Monsieur Mercury ?

▬ Oh ! Non c'est clair, très clair ! Mon collègue et moi vous remercions, mais nous allons maintenant y aller.

▬ Shérif, Sam hocha la tête en guise d'au revoir et le concerné fit de même.

Les deux frère sortirent du commissariat d'un pas rapide et rentrèrent dans l'Impala. Sam était relativement calme et cela équilibrait parfaitement l'ambiance car Dean avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il était sur le point de péter une durite.

▬ Dean, calmes-toi ! Ok ? On a déjà vu pire que ça alors tu vas pas-

▬ Pire que ça ? PIRE QUE CA !? Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait pu être pire que des organes fondus et des gourmes dégeu' qui, qui ... qui chlinguent comme pas possible et-

Cette fois ce fut Sam qui interrompit son ainé.

▬ Merde, Dean ! Ce que tu peux être nunuche des fois ! Je ne te vois pas réagir comme ça quand tu mange un de ces hamburgers ! Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ?

▬ Non mais même si tu me le disais je n'arrêterais pas de manger, tu le sais bien Sammy.

▬ Mais ce n'est pas mon but ! Rhô ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est qu'une chasse comme les autres, peut être un peu plus crade mais ça reste une chasse et t'es le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse ! Même meilleur que papa alors tu va me faire le plaisir de ravaler ton vomi et de m'aider à résoudre cette enquête ! T'as bien vu qu'il y avait de l'ectoplasme dans les victimes; c'est à nous de nous en charger !

Sans un mot, Dean mit le contact et l'Impala démarra dans un crissement de pneus. Les mots de son frère l'avaient touché... Il avait toujours voulu devenir comme leur père, John, et aux yeux de son frère, il avait atteint son but.

Ils furent rapidement au fameux motel. Dean s'empara directement de son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Bobby alors que Sam fonça directement sur le net.

Bobby n'avait rien à propos de créatures pouvant provoquer ce genre de choses, ni rien qui aurait pu s'en approcher fortement. L'ainé téléphona ensuite à Garth, qui comme à son habitude, lui répondit à la façon aussi précise que l'oracle, ce qui lui laissa à croire qu'il n'avait rien non plus.

Il composa presque le numéro de tous les chasseurs qu'il possédait dans son répertoire mais le résultat était toujours pareil : que dalle.

Il s'allongea dans son lit quelques instants.

Après de longues minutes de recherches, Sam finit par tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

▬ Dean ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

L'intéressé se leva assez précipitamment (ce qui lui fit voir noir quelques instants) et vint lire ce qui était écrit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur que son cadet avait tourné vers lui.

« _Un acheri est, selon la tradition indienne, le fantôme d'une petite fille à l'aspect squelettique et vêtue d'une robe en peau. Le jour, elle dort, mais la nuit elle descend de sa retraite dans la montagne pour hanter les humains et apporter la maladie aux petits enfants qui entrent en contact avec son ombre malveillante._ »

Dean s'arrêta quelques instants. L'image des corps qu'il avait vu des heures plus tôt lui remonta à la tête. Il passa sa main sur son visage tentant d'oublier cette vision de pure horreur. Il reprit sa lecture.

« _Cependant, juste avant, elle chante en jouant sur un petit tam-tam, et sa voix lugubre résonne dans les vallons pour annoncer la mort de celui qui l'entend. Selon la légende, les enfants sont plus particulièrement visés. Il absorbe leur souffle de vie pour pouvoir alimenter son propre cœur ne battant plus que grâce à cela._ »

▬ On ne dit pas comment les tuer, releva Dean.

▬ Oui mais on sait au moins de quoi il s'agit maintenant, fit remarquer Sam. En plus, je sais qui pourrait le savoir.

Son grand frère lui jeta un regard plein de reproches.

▬ Oh ! Non Sammy, ne me dit pas que tu vas faire ce que je crois ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam lui demanda s'il n'avait pas du scotch.

Dean prit l'Impala et se rendit à la première superette qu'il rencontra et acheta l'alcool tandis que Sam était resté dans la chambre pour dessiner un piège à démon.

Alors que les deux frères auraient voulu invoquer le démon, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne possédaient plus de cette plante séchée dont ils n'arrivaient jamais à se rappeler le nom et décidèrent donc d'essayer une méthode tout à fait nouvelle pour eux.

▬ Quoi ? Tu veux prier un démon ? L'interrogea Dean.

▬ Oui ! Je ne sais pas si on peut théoriquement appeler ça _prier_ , mais oui c'est l'idée.

▬Ah ... Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi frérot.

Ils fermèrent donc les yeux. Sam prit la parole.

▬ Hmm, Crowley, nous invoquons ta présence.

Dean pouffa.

▬ Si t'es pas concentré ça ne va pas le faire, Dean ! Et je t'en prie, si t'as une meilleure idée ...

▬ Non, non c'est bon, continue.

▬ Crowley, si tu m'entends, (Sam hésita et se lança tout de même dans le théâtrale et le cucu-praline, il espéra que flatter l'égo de celui qui dirigeait désormais l'Enfer pourrait peut être faire pencher la balance en sa faveur) je t'appelle pour peut être avoir la chance que tu nous honneur de ta présence, ô puissant roi de l'Enfer. Et-

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Crowley apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

▬ Enfin ! Un peu de considération de votre part ! J'en avais ras la casquette d'être invoqué sur commande et de toujours devoir tomber dans un de vos piège à démons.

Il s'abaissa et souleva le tapis qui était devant la porte, dévoilant le piège qui y avait été dessiné au feutre rouge. Il fit donc un pas de côté pour ne pas marcher dedans.

▬ Ah ! Les garçons j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous me prenez pour un idiot parfois, vous me décevez !

▬ Figure-toi que j'espérais justement que tu réagisses comme ça, dit Sam alors que Crowley continuait à longer le piège avant de s'arrêter net. Il le va les yeux au plafond et vit un autre piège qui y avait été dessiné très étroit cette fois si. Il ne pouvait pas même faire un pas ce qui le rendit fou de rage.

▬ Toi, t'es bien mon frère ! Dit Dean en assénant une claque dans le dos de son cadet.

▬ Oh ! Je suis fière de toi petit frère ! Tu es tout pour moi et jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, blablabla... Maintenant que vous avez mon attention que voulez-vous ?

▬ On voudrait savoir comment tuer un acheri. Proclama Sam.

▬ Attend, Balou. Tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que je suis coincé ici, la bouche sèche juste pour vous dire comment tuer un de ces déchets de l'Enfer ? Vous vous moquez de moi j'espère !

▬ Hmm... Pour ce qui est de la bouche sèche on peut arranger ça, dit Dean en lui tendant un verre de scotch.

▬ Maintenant que ta bouche n'est plus sèche, continua Sam, on aimerait simplement que tu nous dises comment faire.

▬ Ok Balou, tu dois trouver l'os d'une vierge qui a été victime de l'acheri que vous souhaitez tuer, le tremper dans du sang d'agneau et le lui planter dans le cœur. Oh ! Et un petit tuyau, portez du rouge, son chant ne vous atteindra pas comme ça ! Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Dean grimpa sur une chaise et défit le piège en brisant un morceau du cercle. Crowley leur adressa un bref salut, claqua des doigts et disparut, emportant avec lui la bouteille à peine entamée.

▬ L'arnaqueur ! Pesta l'ainé.

▬ Ne te plaint pas au moins on à ce qu'on cherchait.

▬ Maintenant on a plus qu'à essayer de choper cette enflure et de lui faire la peau !

.

.

Les frères, qui n'avaient aucunes idées de comment attraper cette créature, décidèrent de veiller dans la ville pendant la nuit. Ils s'armèrent jusqu'aux dents et ils suivirent le conseil de Crowley porter du rouge.

Dean opta pour sa veille chemise rouge bordeaux qu'il ne portait que très rarement. Sam, qui avait retourné toutes ses affaires en vain, demanda à son frère si il ne pouvait pas lui prêter un vêtement rouge. Celui-ci lui lança un petit slip rouge à la figure.

Le cadet détailla le vêtement avec un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

▬ Tu ... Tu te moque de moi là, j'espère !

▬ Oh écoute ! Je ne suis pas un fana de rouge et puis c'est sentimental ! Je portais ce slip quand j'ai eu ma première copine... hmm... à treize ans.

Sam échangea de sous vêtement et se retrouva avec ce petit bout de tissu qui lui rentrait quasiment entre les fesses, qui couvrait à peine son entre jambe et dont l'élastique lui serrait atrocement la taille.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son petit frère le regardait avec la même tête accablée que lorsque qu'il avait perdu sa chaussure dans l'égout après avoir perdu la fameuse pate de lapin.

▬ Je crois que ça ne vas pas vraiment le faire... commenta-t-il. J'ai une meilleure idée !

Il se déshabilla de nouveau et l'accrocha autour de son poignet. Porter du rouge, oui ! Un vieux slip pourri,... non !

.

.

Les Winchester se rendirent jusqu'à la morgue et y pénétrèrent sans difficultés le garde c'était endormi devant une émission – qui avait tout l'air de pornographique- et un filet de bave pendait le long de son menton. La salive avait déjà fait une grosse tache sur son uniforme et le ronflement grossier qu'il laissait échapper à chaque inspiration prouvèrent qu'il était dans les bras de Morphée depuis un certain bout de temps déjà...

Dean voulu ouvrir le tiroir de la jeune Tanwee mais Samuel lui fit remarquer que le corps de Marra avait déjà était ouvert et qu'ils ne devraient ainsi plus pratiquer de «chirurgie ».

Vu qu'aucun des deux frères ne se décidait à plonger la main dans les entrailles – ou tout du moins, de ce qu'il en restait- de la jeune fille, ils réglèrent ça à leur manière. Dean qui avait choisis les ciseaux comme à son habitude enfila un gant et tira de toutes ses forces sur une côte. L'os s'arracha dans un craquement peu ragoutant.

Ils retournèrent à l'Impala et Dean trempa la pointe naturelle de la côte dans une des fioles qui se trouvaient dans son coffre. À force de chasses qui requéraient certain éléments peu courant, Bobby leur avait confectionné une boîte avec plusieurs petites choses indispensables : du sang de brebis, de chèvre et d'agneau (qui commençaient d'ailleurs à coaguler et étaient devenus vachement visqueux... Ils devraient penser à s'en procurer du nouveau), il y avait aussi du sang de mort poison contre les vampires, de l'aconit contre les loups garous, plusieurs plantes séchées pour invoquer des anges ou des démons (ça aussi, ils devraient penser à en reprendre, ils étaient vraiment à court de tout !)

L'ainé rangea l'os dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et saisi son arme préféré ce fusil de chasse à canon scié, et Sam se muni d'un simple revolver. Les deux armes chargées avec des capsules de sels un acheri était à par amant un esprit ... Et le sel repoussait les esprits donc...

Sam saisi deux lampes de poches et en tendit une à son frère. Le cadet rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon et garda la lampe en main tandis que Dean, lui, incapable de camoufler son arme, rangeait sa torche dans sa veste.

Les deux Winchester étant fin prêts, commencèrent à faire la ronde en ville. Cela changeait grandement de leurs habitudes mais ils étaient à pied, arme et lampe torche à la main dans une ville totalement miteuse. Ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec cet acheri et ça les rendaient plus nerveux que d'habitude.

La petite bourgade semblait presque morte tous les commercent étaient déjà fermés (les bars y compris), aucunes voitures n'étaient sur les routes et personne ne semblait vouloir s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit d'hiver glacial... Ce qui, dit comme ça, n'avait rien de très surprenant.

La fatigue commençait à ronger les deux frères qui après déjà près de deux heures et demies de marche dans le froid peinaient vraiment pour continuer à avancer.

Toujours aucunes traces de ce monstre. Il n'y avait ni chant, ni tam-tam résonant dans la nuit.

Sam arrêta son frère en tendant son bras au niveau de la poitrine de Dean.

▬ T'as entendu ça ?

L'ainé arqua un sourcil et tendis l'oreille.

▬ Non... Je n'entends rien du tout !

▬ Je surement rêvé alors et ... Non ! Je viens de le réentendre ! On dirait un pleur ou je ne sais pas trop ... Viens !

Il se mit à courir en direction du son qu'il pensait entendre traversant les courtes rues étroites en martelant le macadam de ses grandes foulées. Dean avait eu un temps de retard quand son frère avait démarré comme une furie et il avait manqué de s'étaler par surprise.

Il était sur les talons de son frère mais avait du mal à suivre. Il regrettait (juste un petit peu) d'avoir mangé autant de burger cheese-bacon plutôt que d'avoir suivi son frère lors de ses joggings matinaux.

Sam s'arrêta enfin et Dean en fut plus qu'heureux. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle mais l'air froid du dehors lui brulait les poumons. Son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles mais il entendait bien distinctement ce dont son frère parlait quelques instants plus tôt. Et bientôt, il pouvait mettre une image sur ce son.

Une petite fille était assise par terre. Elle avait les genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourées de ses bras menus. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et sa robe avait plus l'air de guenilles que d'autre chose.

Sam s'approcha doucement d'elle.

▬ Hey !

La fille leva la figure vers lui, découvrant ses yeux bouffis par les larmes et son visage salle de terre. Elle sanglotait encore et tremblait de froid.

▬ Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dans le froid ? Lui demanda Sam. Dean lui fit remarquer qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle et Sam lui retoqua que c'était seulement un enfant. Il lui fit aussi remarquer qu'ils n'avaient encore entendus aucun des signes annonciateurs de l'acheri et qu'ils ne devaient donc pas s'inquiéter.

Dean laissa faire son frère mais ne baissa pas la garde pour autant.

La petite fille regardait maintenant le plus jeune des Winchester avec de grands yeux empli d'angoisse et de peur. Sam lui demanda à nouveau ce qu'elle fabriquait là.

▬ J'étais dans le jardin et ..., elle ravala un sanglot et essaya de continuer sans que sa voix ne se brise entre chaque morceau de phrase, et je jouais avec Plutty –

Sam l'interrompit.

▬ Qui est Plutty ?

▬ C'est mon clown ! Elle lui mit sous le nez une poupée en aussi mauvais état qu'elle. Il lui manquait une jambe et sa tête pendait en arrière. Sam eu un mouvement de recul sa phobie des clowns n'était visiblement pas passée.

▬ Continue ! La pressa Dean.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux apeurés et continua son récit la tête baissée.

▬ Et puis, il y avait une petite fille qui tapait sur un tam-tam – oh ! et elle chantait aussi ! – et elle voulait que j'aille jouer avec elle. Je me suis levée et ... et je l'ai suivie. Après elle avait disparut ! J'ai voulu retourner dans mon jardin mais je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvée dans une petite pièce avec des enfants, on était tous attaché avec de la ficelle... je suis fatiguée... je peux aller dormir ?

▬ Oui bien sûr ! Montre nous où tu habite, on va t'y accompagner, proposa Sam.

Dean le regarda d'un air réprobateur. _On en encore du boulot !_ Semblaient dire ses yeux.

La fillette hocha la tête, se mis debout sur ses jambes et tandis une petite main que Sam saisi. Son bras était tendu contre son oreille alors que le cadet devait se plier légèrement vers elle pour ne pas la décoller du sol.

Elle les guida entre les chemins avant de s'arrêter devant une maison qu'elle pointa du doigt.

▬ C'est ici !

Les deux frères observèrent la maison d'un air peu convaincu.

▬ T'en es sûre ? La questionna Dean qui regardait encore la vieille maison à la peinture défraichie qui commençait à s'écailler et dont chaque fenêtre était fermée par des volets (qui paraissaient aussi vieux que le reste).

▬ Hm Hm ! Elle opina du bonnet.

▬ Bon ...

Dean s'avança vers la porte alors que Sam donnait toujours la main à la fille. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Il se retourna vers son frère l'air de dire : Je te l'avais dit !

Il cogna à la porte avec son poing cette fois si toujours rien.

Le cadet s'agenouilla devant la fillette et prit son visage entre ses mains d'un geste rassurant et réconfortant.

▬ On va te ramener à notre motel et demain matin, dès que le commissariat de police sera ouvert, on t'y déposera et des gentils messieurs vont prendre soin de toi, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.

La voix grave de Dean raisonna derrière lui

▬ Je peux te parler ?

Sam se leva et s'éloignèrent quelques pas de la jeune fille.

▬ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es malade ?! On rencontre une gamine dans la rue, on ne sait rien sur elle et tu voudrais la ramener à la chambre ? Si ça tombe c'est elle l'acheri ! T'as oublié ce que disait la légende ?

▬ « _Un acheri est, selon la tradition indienne, le fantôme d'une petite fille à l'aspect squelettique et vêtue d'une robe en peau. »_ récita Sam. Non tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié mais elle, c'est une VICTIME ok ? Une VICTIME, pas un acheri ! Et puis, elle est blanche comme neige (elle n'est pas du tout de type indien), aussi, je ne vois pas de robe de peau ni de tam-tam et-

Sachant que face à son frère il n'aurait tout de même pas le dernier mot, Dean capitula. Sam s'abaissa et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et les Winchester retournèrent à pied à leur chambre miteuse.

Le cadet montra à la fillette qui révélait s'appeler Lucy la salle de bains et elle assura qu'elle pouvait se laver seule. Sam lui laissa donc une serviette pour se sécher et lui tendit une boule de savon à l'odeur assez masculine la seule que lui et son frère se partageaient.

Le benjamin rejoignit son frère et il se prit une bière.

▬ Tu sais que je suis toujours méfiant envers la gamine, hein ?

Sam se tourna vers son ainé avant d'ouvrir des yeux exorbités. Elle était derrière lui. Il aurait du faire confiance à son frère, sa fierté lui avait souvent joué des tours et voilà que ça recommençait ! Ils étaient bien dans la merde cette fois mais ils allaient devoir faire avec, comme à chaque fois depuis tout le temps. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de baisser les bras même si ils s'étaient fait piéger comme des débutants… Par sa faute.

Mais il allait tout arranger… Comme à chaque fois.

Dean lui en voudrait certainement de ne pas l'avoir écouté … Comme à chaque fois et….

Ils allaient surement encore se disputer après cette futur victoire …. Comme à chaque fois

Mais ils devaient maintenant se battre et rester soudés …. Comme des frères.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon 2ème OS, j'essayerai d'en poster un toutes les semaines mais avec mon job étudiant je ne peux rien vous promettre et je m'en excuse. J'essayerai vraiment d'être dans les temps.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Amelisan, Angelyoru et Courtney Ackles pour leurs gentilles review, ainsi que les lecteurs silencieux. Merci à ceux aussi qui ont mit en fav et follow cet abécédaire:D !**

 **OS plus court que le premier. Ce n'est pas un AU mais il se situerai vers la saison 4 si j'avais à le situer quelque part dans la série. Je précise que non ce n'est pas un Destiel, désolée pour celles et ceux qui attendent ça :( Mais bon si ça vous rassure, Destiel commence par un D si vous voyez ce que je veux dire *innocente***

 **Certaines répliques ne sont pas de moi donc ne criez pas au plagiat je sais et c'est pour ça qu'elles seront en italique :D**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)**

 _Musique de cet OS :_ _Skillet - Monster_

 _ **B comme Boucherie**_

 _ **ou Back to Hell**_

– Dean… Se désespéra Castiel, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi pour que je puisse t'aider.

Le jeune chasseur soupira bruyamment en fourrant rageusement son revolvers dans son sac de toile. Il s'apprêtait à partir en chasse et cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Castiel lui tapait sur les neurones en voulant le faire parler. Il n'avait pas même fait la confidence à son petit frère, à son Sammy et cet ange coincé du postérieur, pour rester poli, voulait lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il avait vécu en Enfer.

– Cass, je te le répète : je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour ça, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me rappelle de rien. C'est comme si tu m'avais fais un lavage de cerveau avant de me remonter.

L'ange le regardais les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur le côté.

– Non, Dean je ne t'ai pas fais de lavage de cerveau. Ta mémoire n'as pas été altérée, j'y ai veillé.

– Oh ! Génial, donc vous m'avez laissé ces images dans le crâne, volontairement ? S'énerva le chasseur.

Castiel inclina la tête comme à son habitude, en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils.

– Donc tu te souviens de ces images ?

– Oui… Non ! Se reprit Dean. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire, Cass.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuse mon aide, Dean. Insista encore l'ange sans se préoccuper de l'injure de Dean.

– Je ne veux simplement pas que tu touche à ça. Ces horreurs que j'ai vécues, elles font partie de moi, elles me rappellent qui je suis et les erreurs commises. Ca m'aide à rester sur le droit chemin.

L'ange sourit tristement :

– Qui te parle de les effacer ? _Je vois en toi, ta culpabilité, ta colère et ta confusion_. Laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait. Tu n'aura rien à faire à part me laisser te toucher.

– _Whoho ! La dernière fois que tu as utilisé ton mojo sur moi, j'ai pas chier pendant une semaine._

Castiel le regardait de son air toujours aussi coincé.

– Cette fois je ne te ferai rien qui pourrait te causer des constipations Dean, je dois simplement avoir accès à cet endroit qui marque notre lien.

Cette fois, ce fut à Dean de froncer les sourcils ?

– Notre lien ? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel répondit corporellement à sa question en regardant son épaule. Dean comprit, souleva son t-shirt vert bouteille et dévoila ainsi sa grande cicatrice.

Castiel ne lui laissa plus le choix et posa rapidement sa main sur son épaule. La cicatrice correspondait parfaitement à la main de l'ange.

Le motel commençait à tourner autour d'eux, Dean perdit connaissance mais resta débout, ses muscles en tensions comme jamais alors que l'ange tombait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus bas.

Lorsque la chute s'arrêta et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé, les bras en croix attaché à un banc de métal brulant par des liens tellement serrés qu'ils lui écorchaient les poignets, les chevilles, le cou et la taille. Il ne pouvais plus bouger, pas même un peu.

Il reconnu Alastair à côté de lui, il tenait une sorte de scalpel rouillé et émoussé en main.

– Alors mon petit Dean, on est prêt pour une nouvelle séance ?

À l'intérieur, Castiel hurlait. Il devait le faire pour Dean, pour son humain. Il devait être prêt pour les projets que Dieu avait pour lui. De toute manière, il devait rester, prendre la douleur. Il n'aurait pu se résoudre à partir maintenant. Même si Dean prétendait le contraire, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il y avait lu de l'espoir qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il voulait garder sa parade du grand frère fort et indestructible mais c'était faux, il était déjà détruit.

La plateforme bouillante sur laquelle il reposait commença à se plier jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en position assise.

Alastair s'approcha de Dean et il tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il ne voulait plus le voir, lui ce fou qui prenait son pied en inventant chaque jour de nouvelles idées. Son esprit était, à son plus grand malheur une source inlassable d'une imagination tordue.

C'était la première fois que Castiel prenait possession de la mémoire de quelqu'un et il fut surpris de ne pas vivre la situation de l'extérieur. Il revivait ses souvenirs sans pouvoir en modifier le cours. Il était prisonnier, pour la première fois, d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il eut une rapide pensée pour Jimmy Novak à qui il infligeait quotidiennement cette torture depuis plus d'une année.

Alastair prit son menton et l'obligea à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

– Mais cette fois, Dean, tu me ferra le plaisir de regarder mon œuvre. Alastair lui avait murmuré ces mots à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage dégageant une menace palpable et une haleine fétide.

Il approcha lentement le scalpel qu'il tenait en main près du visage du chasseur. Castiel sentait des larmes couler à flot sur ses joues. Une haine sans limite commença à naitre au creux de son ventre et il se promit de tuer cette crapulerie de démon dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Le scalpel était de plus en plus près de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur intense irradie de son œil. Il lui coupait littéralement les paupières. Son corps se courbait sous l'intensité de la douleur et sa vue fut rapidement teintée de rouge à cause de sang qui lui coulait sur les globes oculaires.

La douleur lui parut encore plus intense maintenant qu'il sentait les ongles de ses orteils être retirés un par un sans même pouvoir fermer les yeux et en étant spectateur de cette atrocité que l'on infligeait à son corps.

Lorsque cette première étape fut accomplie, Alastair sortit un fer rougit par la chaleur et commença à le poser sur chacun de ses orteils mis à nu, lui expliquant que c'était clairement moins drôle quand une victime n'avait plus de sang dans le corps. La douleur était tellement intense que son dos brulant et ses paupières coupées paraissait n'être que des vétilles à côté de celle-ci.

– Maintenant je vais te montrer ma nouvelle invention, lui murmura Alastair à l'oreille mais étrangement ce fut sa propre voix qu'il entendit et quand il releva la tête c'était lui qui était penché au dessus d'une femme, les paupières tranchées et les joues baignées de larmes. Elle le suppliait en hurlant. Dean perdit rapidement patience, lui prit la langue et entama une découpe lente et sale de sa langue.

Alastair rigolait derrière lui, le félicitant des progrès qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines. Il lui avait même donné le scalpel émoussé qui s'occupait de lui trancher son propre corps. Il trouvait ça symbolique et ironique à la fois.

Inconsciemment, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait toute dents dehors.

– Ecoute, ma jolie, le seul endroit où j'aime que l'on me supplie c'est au lit, alors garde ta salive, tu en aura besoin.

Dean avait rapidement compris que les femmes avaient deux points faible, les deux relié à leur féminité. S'attaquer à leur intimité ou à leur poitrine paraissait être la pire des tortures car leur psychologique jouait un rôle en même temps.

– Un ou deux ? Demanda-t-il un sourire sadique cloué aux lèvres.

La femme se contentait de gémir et de pleurer.

– On va faire autrement, si tu ne te décide pas. Il saisit sa pièce fétiche sur son plan de travail. Face c'est le haut qui y passe, pile c'est le bas.

La femme toussa et cracha du sang essayant probablement de demander pitié mais avec sa langue coupée, ce ne fut qu'un confusion de gargouillis qui sorti de sa bouche.

– Oh … Quel dommage… c'est pile, dit-Dean en riant.

Le sol recommença à tourner et bientôt Castiel se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre de motel. Il ressentait une énorme boule qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

Il n'était pas assez puissant que pour guérir la douleur, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était la prendre.

Lorsqu'il vit Dean ouvrir les yeux, il retrouva le regarda brillant qu'il avait avant ces 40 années passées sous terre. Il sut alors qu'il avait réussi, il avait libéré son humain.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le remercier ni quoi que ce soit d'autre avant de s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes.

Il ne pourrait jamais guérir lui non plus. Le fardeau que portait Dean était bien trop lourd, même pour un ange. Castiel ressentit à la fois une énorme tristesse et une fierté infinie pour Dean. Il était tellement fort…

FIN.

 **Voilà nouvel OS, different de mes précédents, mais bon comme à chaque fois quoi héhé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis , review et PM, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça permet de s'améliorer comme ça :D**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel OS !**

 **Portez-vous bien -)**

 **Pawi**


End file.
